


Take me with you?

by runa_mi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Annie Leonhart/Reader - Freeform, Annie being soft?, Fluff and angst kinda, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runa_mi/pseuds/runa_mi
Summary: I was originally going to write in a kiss scene but it felt way too fast and out of character for Annie :/Might write that separately if y'all like this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Take me with you?

The Training Corps barracks were almost never fully quiet, even in the dead of night. Whether it was Ymir and Krista’s whispers, Sasha’s midnight snack breaks, or Mikasa’s energy jolts, peace and quiet were definitely considered a luxury for the cadet sleeping quarters. Nonetheless, tonight was quiet. Tranquil even, aside from the subdued breath of fellow cadets and the occasional sleep groan. The room was gradually being covered in shadows as the moon slid under clouds. A stuffy damp scent stalled in the air, certainly not a pleasant one, but one you got used to as a trainee. 

Trainee, the title which you had taken upon yourself when you joined the corps all that time ago, was soon to be replaced by “soldier”. Years of memories, the bond you had formed with the other cadets, such a big part of your life was coming to an end with graduation. But what to do after? Become a nameless Garrison? Dying for the Survey corps didn’t seem any better than dealing with those self-centered MPs. Was that all there is to life? Maybe it was those recurring thoughts keeping you up, maybe it was something else. A feeling you couldn’t quite be specific about. 

Sluggishly sitting up from the lumpy mattress, you took a swift look around the room. Training had obviously taken a toll on everyone. Seeing your comrades in such a calm state filled you with comfort, and although temporary, it felt good to have a sense of belonging. As your eyes were darting from bed to bed, they landed on a shadowy figure. It was hard to distinguish, but it was definitely moving. Someone else was up. 

You slid your feet out of bed and landed on the cold wooden floor. Being as cautious as possible to not make any noise, you only managed to take a few meticulous steps before the moon was completely veiled, leaving the room in complete darkness. You stopped for a second and tried to listen. Nothing. 

That’s when something crashed into you. Judging by the faint “Eep!” that left their lips, they hadn’t noticed you were awake as well. Involuntarily, while trying not to fall, they took hold of your shoulder for support. Just as quickly as it had gone, moonlight seeped back into the barracks and you took notice of a pair of blue eyes staring at you. Blue eyes like a field of cornflowers in the spring, icy with the reflections of the moon were fixated on you. Accompanied by the soft hand on your shoulder, it was enough to send a chill dancing across your back. A warm, fuzzy feeling ran through your body as you recognized whose eyes were watching you with such endearment. 

“…Annie?”

Your relationship with Annie had been…hard to title. She had always been somewhat of a loner and it wasn’t often when she’d be seen with the other cadets. Between that and her intimidating mannerism, she wasn’t easy to figure out. In spite of her normally aloof demeanor those enchanting eyes shined in a different light when she had a chance to flaunt her mastery of hand-to-hand. And it was precisely the thing that had made the two of you get so close. 

At first, it was just having someone to train with, someone who knew what they were doing. After a while it became routine. When it was time to choose a training partner you could always feel the blue eyes on you, almost like they knew that you’d look right back at them. You’d never admit it but you had always found something magnetic about the precision in the way she moved, the way she would push her bangs out of her face right before doing her signature kick, or the sly grin she tried to hide when she talked about her father. Titling your relationship as just a friendship would be blatantly wrong. It’d take a fool not to notice her tone changing when she would address you or the way she checked on you constantly, or at least more often than any friend should. The tension was there, and so was the sneaking peeks at each other. Could these feelings really be just of friendship?

Now there she was, hanging onto you, with seemingly no intention of letting go. Nothing was spoken for a while, just ardently staring at each other, until she decided to murmur:

“You shouldn’t be awake”  
“Neither should you” you replied.  
She hesitantly let go of your shoulder. “Couldn’t sleep. I was going to take a walk.”

Silence followed. 

“Take me with you?” 

Midnight walks weren’t exactly your cup of tea, but something made you want to accompany her. You wondered around in silence for a bit. It wasn’t a heavy silence, one that would make you feel obligated to say something, just the sounds of nature around you. The air was surprisingly warmer than back inside the barracks, light gushes of wind passing by every now and then carrying dust off the dry ground. As expected, no one else was awake, leaving the training area deserted. Even though just being in Annie’s presence was pleasant enough, you knew there was something you’d enjoy more. 

“Let’s fight.”  
She arched her eyebrows in confusion. “What...like right now?”

As a response you spread your legs and lifted your fists, mimicking her usual fighting stance. She grinned and before you knew it you had been brawling for hours. Knowing how hard it is to keep up with Annie’s skills, you still managed to hold up pretty well for a while. “A while” lasted until you took a second to breathe. That second was all she needed to launch at you and lock your arm up. You had seen this move before when she fought Eren, but knowing how to counter it was a whole different story. Nothing new about ending up on the ground under Annie.

Opening your eyes to her sitting over you brought back the warm and fuzzy feeling for the second time that night. The assertive look on her face and the confidence in her voice when she spoke made you relax into the ground even more. 

“The amount of times I’ve corrected you and your stance is still completely wrong.” she declared with a giggle and reached her hand out to help you get up.  
“I never noticed you had such pretty eyes”. A lie. You definitely had.  
“Why are you looking at my eyes instead of anticipating my moves?” she mocked.  
“Well, it’s hard not to considering how much you stare. Even during our usual training” you responded with a cheeky grin.  
“So you did notice me looking”  
“Of course I did. I stare at you too, you know” 

Annie had always been good at masking emotions, but for a brief moment, her expression changed in surprise. The moonlight didn’t help hide the soft pink color that spread across her cheeks as she bashfully looked to the side. 

“Is that blush I see?” you snickered with a lean of your head.  
“Of course not” she smiled.  
“I can’t believe I just made the stoic, totally badass, Annie Leonhart blush” you teased before starting to walk again.

Annie let out a soft-hearted chuckle, but she didn’t keep up. She didn’t even move. When you turned to face her again her look had changed. It wasn’t the cocky expression she had previously been showing, it wasn’t even her usual apathetic one. She looked different. 

“I didn’t mean to like you so much” she breathed out.  
“Does that bother you?” you said while approaching her. 

“…”

“Can…Can you just hold my hand?” her voice trailed off. 

As you lifted your eyes they were met with the same sky-blue you had seen back inside, and many times before that. The same color that concealed so much emotion, so much happiness, so much pain. Except now, nothing was hidden anymore.  
You took another step closer, half expecting her to push you away, and reached your hand out. Right then, you were sure that nothing inside or outside the walls could be better than the feeling of her hand touching yours, the familiar heat trickling up your arm and overflowing into your whole body as your fingers timidly laced. 

“If I could stay here with you forever, I would” She said staring at your intertwined hands.  
“Why can’t you? I mean, even if we join different regiments, I’ll come to visit” you assured.  
She looked even more hurt. “That’s not…I’m leaving”  
“Leaving for where?”

No answer.

“When?” you pressed again.  
“I don’t know”

Another break.

“Take me with you” 

She shivered. Any composure she had previously been holding onto crumbled. The embrace that followed couldn’t simply be described as a hug. It had a certain energy. It wasn’t even close to the average hug of gentle arms, it was a way of saying “I’m here, even if it’s just for now”, and you knew she understood by the way she buried even deeper into you, bringing you so close that there was hardly any space to breathe. 

There were no more regiments, no more graduating, no more leaving, just the two of you. And neither of you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write in a kiss scene but it felt way too fast and out of character for Annie :/  
> Might write that separately if y'all like this.


End file.
